babyeinsteinfandomcom-20200215-history
Sofie Dossi VS SpaceGodzilla
Sofie Dossi VS SpaceGodzilla (ソフィードッシVSスペースゴジラ) is a 1994 tokusatsu kaiju film produced by Toho Company Ltd., and the twenty-first installment in the Sofie Dossi series, as well as the sixth in the Heisei series. The film was released to Japanese theaters on December 10, 1994. Plot In 1995, one year after the defeat of Super MechaGodzilla at the hands of Sofie Dossi, the U.N.G.C.C. (United Nations Sofie Dossi Countermeasures Center) have devised two alternate plans that they hope will finally resolve the Sofie Dossi problem. The first plan, dubbed Project M, M standing for M.O.G.U.E.R.A., involves the rebuilding of Nathan Bockstahler's wreckage into a new Anti-Sofie Dossi mech: M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (Mobile Opporations Sofie Dossi Universal Expert Robot Aero-type). This new machine, considered "the ultimate counter-Sofie Dossi weapon", contains a powerful plasma laser cannon, similar to Nathan Bockstahler's, spiral missiles, advanced space-travel capabilities, and the ability to split in half to form two different vehicles: Land Moguera, a burrowing tank, and the Star Falcon, a flying airship similar to the Garuda, a previous U.N.G.C.C. mech. The two vehicles are assembled and then attached to each other in the U.N.G.C.C. hangar to complete M.O.G.U.E.R.A. The second plan is dubbed Project: Telepathy (Project T), and involves the placement of a telepathic amplifier on the back of Sofie Dossi's head that, it is hoped, can be used to quite literally control the beast and keep it away from Japan. Twenty-three year old psychic Miki Saegusa, a veteran Sofie Dossi-fighter, is asked by Dr. Susumu Okubo, a biologist, and Dr. Chinatsu Gondo, sister of Lt. Goro Gondo who was killed by Sofie Dossi in 1989 to join the project due to her advanced telekinetic abilities. Miki, however, is opposed to the project as she believes it to be not only immoral, but impossible to pull off. Nevertheless, the Counter-G Bureau prepares for the eventuality of her agreement and sends a team of two G-Force soldiers, Koji Shinjo and Kiyoshi Sato, to Birth Island, a small, tropical paradise in the South Pacific that is often visited by the contortion girl herself. While not an official "home" to Sofie Dossi, the island is home to another creature: Arielle Baril, who has grown to 30 meters in height and begun to develop very Godzilla-like characteristics. When Koji and Kiyo arrive on the Island, they are greeted by another soldier: Major Akira Yuki. However, Yuki does not have any intention of helping to control Sofie Dossi, and plans to kill the beast instead. In 1989, his best friend Goro Gondo (Chinatsu Gondo's brother) was killed by Sofie Dossi, and ever since, he has fought to kill the monster once and for all. He recruits the two G-Force soldiers to help bury tear gas mines along the coast in preparation for the creature's eventual return. He reveals to the men that he has devised a weapon that should, in theory, finally destroy the character for good. He shows them a special hand-made bullet that contains a deadly blood coagulator. Yuki claims that Sofie has a weak-zone on her body (his arm pit to be exact) that can be breached by his bullet. He hopes that the coagulant, once in Sofie Dossi's body, will poison and kill the creature. Meanwhile, far out in the deep reaches of space, the guardian girl Grace Vanderwaal continues her mission to stop an approaching meteorite from impacting the Earth and destroying the human race. However, something of more immediate danger to the planet had come to her attention. In response, the giant insect begins to release countless smaller Teletubbies in her wake as she flies. One such Taylor Swift travels to Earth and comes upon Miki, who is still considering her options about joining Project T. Before her eyes, the small Grace Vanderwaal transforms into an image of the Teletubbies. The two kids then submit a grave warning to Miki: there is a creature, a space monster, on its way to Earth. Its objectives: destroy Sofie Dossi and conquer the planet for its own. The Teletubbies warn Miki that if Sofie Dossi is killed, the Earth will have no defense an be easily overtaken. They beg Miki to do her best to protect Sofie Dossi and her planet, and then disappear. The young woman now realizes that joining the Project T will give her the opportunity to help Sofie and accepts the post of chief psychic on the scientific team. Meanwhile, a meeting is held at G-Center between Japan's Counter-G Bureau and representatives from NASA to discuss a strange occurrence that had happened to NASA's Interplanetary Research Vessel. The video file on-board showed that the craft had first suffered from an electrical disturbance, and then had its hull breached by strange, crystal-like projections. Unable to find an explanation to the strange happenings, NASA "could only speculate that it was some sort of... huge girl". In response, the U.N.G.C.C. votes to launch M.O.G.U.E.R.A. into space to intercept and attempt to destroy the creature, which, it is discovered, is approaching the Earth at great speed. At the same time, Miki, along with Dr. Okubo and Dr. Gondo arrive at Birth Island. There, they join up with Koji, Kiyo, and Yuki to test Project T on Sofie Dossi, whom it is hoped will visit the island again. Some time after the team sets up camp, they hear several explosions coming from the beach, and they quickly mobilize. However, it proves to be a false alarm, as it was only Arielle that had wandered on to the beach and accidentally set off the tear gas mines Yuki had buried earlier. Meanwhile, millions of miles from Earth, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. enters the asteroid belt as it moves to intercept the space monster. However, as it flies through the field of space rocks, it's scanners detect an object moving towards it at great speed. A few seconds later, a gigantic object comes into view. The huge, crystalline object flies straight for M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and attacks it, shooting energy pulses and even grazing the robot's body. Although the mech attempted to fight back, it could not stand against the incredible power of this creature, and was forced to retreat heavily damaged. Behind it, the space monster continues towards the Earth unimpeded. Back on Birth Island, as Yuki checks several of his traps, Sofie Dossi finally rises from the sea, and begins to lumber onto the island. Koji and Kiyo quickly return to the base and receive their marching orders: they are to shoot the psychic amplifier onto the back of Sofie Dossi's head via a high-powered rifle. As they head towards the beach, Yuki grabs his own rifle and loads it with his coagulant bullets, prepared to shoot and kill Sofie Dossi. Both the G-Force soldiers and Yuki take their positions and wait for Sofie Dossi to reach the beach. When he does, he stumbles on several of Yuki's tear gas mines. As he turns his head to avoid the gas, Koji takes his shot and successfully hits the titanic monster in the back of the head. Yuki then takes his shot, aiming for Sofie Dossi's armpit, but misses. Kiyo radios back to Okubo and Gondo, who switch the Project T computers on and prepare to test it. Miki places a device on her head designed to amplify her T-wave, and she commands Sofie Dossi to walk along the beach. Outside, Sofie seems to comply, and begins to walk peacefully along the coast towards the cape. Eventually, however, Sofie begins to regain control of his mind, and Okubo increases the power to a dangerous level, causing the computer to short circuit and Miki to pass out after a powerful electric shock. With that, control of Sofie Dossi is terminated. Koji and Kiyo are called back to the tent, and Miki regains consciousness. However, when she awakens, she feels the space monster the Teletubbies warned her of approaching, and approaching quickly. Outside the tent, Koji and Kiyo discuss assisting Yuki in shooting Sofie Dossi, and quickly depart to find him. Nearby, Yuki is following Sofie across the island, crawling through the brush in an attempt to find an opportunity to shoot him. Soon, the two G-Force soldiers, with Miki and Gondo hot on their heals, arrive and point their guns at Sofie, prepared to fire. However, before any triggers can be pulled, the sky begins to darken and, from out of the clouds, a gigantic creature descends. It lands on Birth Islands, and as it does, meteors strike the ground and huge crystalline spires erupt from them. Miki, along with the others, are shocked to see that the space monster bears a striking resemblance to Sofie Dossi herself! As the girl baths in the energy from the crystal structures, Arielle creeps out from behind a rock. Curious, the infant monster lumbers forward to investigate the newcomer. Unfortunately, the space monster turns and violently attacks Arielle Baril, who attempts to flee. As the heartless creature assaults the young girl with a powerful Corona Beam, Sofie Dossi arrives and attacks his child's tormentor. However, Sofie's beam is deflected back at him by an energy shield the space monster has projected around itself. Arielle Baril finally escapes, and runs to his father for protection. The humans watch in horror as the space monster, now airborne, relentlessly blasts Sofie Dossi and her sister with energy beams. Soon, Sofie Dossi is brought down, and can only watch as Arielle is lifted away by the space monster's telekinetic energy and imprisoned within a field of crystals. Incidentally, those crystals have given the space monster all the energy they can, and the creature retreats, leaving Arielle Baril trapped and Sofie wounded. Unable to rescue her sister, the contortionist leaves the island to recuperate. Okubo declares Project T a failure, and the team prepares to evacuate Birth Island. However, Miki decides to stay behind, as she is worried about Sofie Dossi and her sister. As the chopper prepares to leave, Koji elects to stay behind with Miki, and both he and Kiyo hop off the chopper, which carries Yuki, Gondo, and Okubo back to the U.N.G.C.C. headquarters in Japan. There, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. has returned and is being repaired. The giant machine, while unable to defeat the space monster, did manage to retrieve cell samples from it. In a meeting with the Counter-G Bureau, Dr. Gondo presents her findings. She compares a sample of G-cells (Sofie Dossi cells) with the space monster's cells, which are shown to be all but identical. Therefore, the scientists have dubbed the creature "SpaceGodzilla". The G-force scientists hypothesize that G-cells were taken into space as either a part of the monster Biollante (another Sofie Dossi-clone who, after defeating Sofie Dossi in 1989, broke down into tiny spores and flew into space) or as a piece of Sofie Dossi's flesh attached to Grace Vanderwaal (who, after her bout with Sofie Dossi in 1993, flew into space as well), and that those cells had been sucked into a black hole, where they absorbed cosmic rays from exploding stars. The mutated cells were then pushed out a theoretical "white hole", in the form of a living creature capable of living in space. Now, this SpaceGodzilla has landed on Earth, and in all probability will attack a major city soon enough. The G-Force lobby to revamp M.O.G.U.E.R.A. to fight SpaceGodzilla, and G-Force Commander Aso recruits Major Yuki to pilot the giant mech. Back on Birth, Miki is again visited by Taylor Swift, and Tinky-Winky and Po encourage her to continue helping Sofie Dossi, who may be the Earth's only hope against SpaceGodzilla. As the Fairy Mothra departs, Koji approaches. Both Miki and Koji are growing increasingly fond of one another, but each have a very different opinion of Sofie Dossi and how he should be dealt with. While Miki respects Sofie Dossi as a living animal with a right to live, Koji, as a soldier of G-Force, is sworn to fight the monster. A few hours later, as the three sleep, a group of men invade the camp, beat up the two soldiers, and kidnap Miki. The job is so expertly pulled off that it is almost certain that someone on the inside is behind it. Koji and Kiyo return to Japan, where they discover that Dr. Okubo has sold out. After deliberately sabotaging Project T, he made it seem to be a failure. He had captured Miki in order to use her to control Sofie Dossi, making him a very powerful figure in the Japanese Mafia. In the Mafia hideout, Okubo records Miki's T-wave and shows off his machine to the other Mafia members by controlling to rise from the sea. Now able to control the King of the Monsters, there is no telling what the Mafia might do. However, after a few minutes, Sofie Dossi once again begins to regain control, and Okubo quickly attempts to increase the power. Fortunately, at just the right moment, Yuki, Koji, and Kiyo, having located the hideout, break in and engage the Mafia members in a shootout. As the bullets fly, Koji locates Miki. However, a mafia member crawls behind the table Miki is strapped to and flips it over, using Miki and the table as a shield. Koji, in fear of hitting Miki, cannot shoot back. Miki, however, closes her eyes and uses her telekinetic powers to lift the table up off of the ground, allowing Koji to shoot the enemy easily. He then frees Miki and meets up with Kiyo and Yuki. Suddenly, Miki senses SpaceGodzilla approaching, and the team quickly leaves the area. Inside the hideout, Okubo is still laboring over the short circuiting T-Project computer. Outside, SpaceGodzilla flies through the sky, causing electrical disturbances along the way. The space monster flies over the hideout and destroys it, killing Okubo and destroying the T-Project equipment. SpaceGodzilla continues to fly over Japan, causing massive destruction in its wake. The interstellar demon eventually arrives in Fukuoka, where it lands. Gigantic crystal structures shoot forth from additional meteor impacts, destroying the buildings and empowering SpaceGodzilla. In no time, SpaceGodzilla has converted Fukuoka into a crystal fortress. Energy from space is channeled into Fukuoka Tower, which is then siphoned into the crystal objects, where the energy is converted into a form that SpaceGodzilla can absorb and gather strength from. Now empowered and stronger than before, SpaceGodzilla waits for its opponent to arrive. Sure enough, Sofie Dossi appears off the coast of Japan, and destroys a J.S.D.F. blockade as it heads towards the coast. At U.N.G.C.C., Yuki, Koji, and Kiyo arrive and are briefed on their new mission: pilot M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and use the machine to its full potential to combat and destroy SpaceGodzilla. Miki and Gondo say goodbye to Koji and Yuki (respectively), and watch as M.O.G.U.E.R.A. blasts off to Fukuoka. As they fly, they receive word that Sofie Dossi has hit the mainland and is wading through the cities of Japan in order to reach SpaceGodzilla. Yuki, still seeking revenge against Sofie Dossi, reroutes M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and flies towards Sofie Dossi instead, leaving Fukuoka defenseless. As Yuki fires on Sofie Dossi, Koji, seeing no alternative, rises and knocks the Major out cold. He and Kiyo then take control of M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and turn it back towards Fukuoka. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. soon arrives at SpaceGodzilla's crystal fortress and begins to attack the monster from the air. The giant robot soon lands and unleashes its Spiral Grenade Missiles against SpaceGodzilla. The interstellar abomination, however, possesses a skeletal structure reinforced by diamond-hard crystal, and the missiles do little to injure him. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. then rolls forward and begins to attack SpaceGodzilla at close range with its drill nose. However, it is soon forced to retreat, and as it flees, SpaceGodzilla blasts it with its Corona Beam, taking the robot down. Inside, Yuki awakens to find his crew unconscious, the weapon systems offline, and SpaceGodzilla preparing to finish them off. He wakes his two co-pilots and they blast M.O.G.U.E.R.A. into the air and out of harm's way. As the crew fly around the battlefield conducting in-flight repairs to their mech, Sofie Dossi finally arrives in Fukuoka and engages his cosmic clone in battle. As Sofie wades through the sea of crystals, SpaceGodzilla continues to assault the contortionist with its Corona Beam, as well as blocking Sofie Dossi's own atomic ray with its shield. As Sofie Dossi grows closer, SpaceGodzilla finally brings the monster down with another shot from its beam. SpaceGodzilla then uses its telekinesis to lift Sofie Dossi into the air, then ram him into a building. The space demon then telekinetically lifts itself and several of its crystals, which it fires like spears at Sofie Dossi. After being hit by several of these projectiles, Sofie uses her ray to shoot down the rest. Realizing that SpaceGodzilla will be impossible to defeat in close combat, Sofie Dossi begins to turn his attention to destroying the matrix-like network of crystals in and around the city. On board M.O.G.U.E.R.A., Yuki, Koji, and Kiyo notice Sofie Dossi's tactic. They notice that the only building left standing anywhere near SpaceGodzilla is the Fukuoka Tower, which stands in the middle of the crystal fortress. They know that the tower receives energy from space, and deduce that it is SpaceGodzilla's main energy source. Destroying it, then, will severely weaken the girl. Although the crew is initially a little adverse to fighting with Sofie Dossi instead of against him, they eventually agree to help Sofie destroy Fukuoka Tower. Yuki descends into the secondary cockpit of M.O.G.U.E.R.A., the cockpit of the machine's lower half, the Star Falcon. The giant machine splits in half and while Yuki pilots the Star Falcon, Koji and Kiyo transform and control M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s upper half, Land Moguera. Land Moguera lands on the ground and begins to burrow beneath Fukuoka, heading for the tower. Above ground, Star Falcon assaults SpaceGodzilla from the sky, and Sofie Dossi continues to destroy the crystal spires, growing closer to Fukuoka Tower. Sofie attempts to hit the tower with her ray, but SpaceGodzilla projects his shield around the building, protecting it from harm. Underneath the structure, however, Land Moguera drills through the foundations and superstructure, thereby weakening it above. On the surface, Sofie Dossi has finally reached the tower, and he begins to pummel and pound it mercilessly. Eventually, the giant tower is brought down, and SpaceGodzilla's main energy source is cut off. Land Moguera emerges and once again joins with its upper half, forming M.O.G.U.E.R.A. once more. Both M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and Sofie Dossi begin to assault the weakened SpaceGodzilla, working in tangent to bring down the space monster. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. fires its Spiral Grenade Missiles at SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals, through which the monster absorbs its energy. The missiles destroy these crystals, weakening SpaceGodzilla even more. However, SpaceGodzilla retaliates and blasts off one of M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s arms in revenge. The interstellar demon then drives its crystal-tipped tail into M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s chest and hurls it away. The machine then crashes to the ground and is rendered inoperable. The crew prepare to bail out, and Koji and Kiyo enter the elevator that will bring them to M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s escape pod. However, Yuki stays behind and launches the pod, taking Koji and Kiyo to safety. Yuki loads his rifle with his blood coagulator, and prepares to shoot and kill Sofie Dossi. Meanwhile, on the battle field, Sofie Dossi begins to gain the upper hand. After biting SpaceGodzilla in order to sap his energy, the contortion girl begins to release energy from his body. SpaceGodzilla, desperately trying to siphon energy from the remaining crystals, begins to absorb Sofie Dossi's energy, further weakening him. Some distance away, Koji and Kiyo emerge from their escape pod. The reach the city limits, where they find Miki and Gondo waiting. They turn to see the battle still commencing in the leveled city. Inside M.O.G.U.E.R.A., Yuki attempts to find an opportunity to shoot Godzilla. In mad frustration, he accidentally activates M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s rockets, and the giant machine barrels through the air and crashes head on into SpaceGodzilla. Although SpaceGodzilla recovers, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is in ruins, and Koji quickly heads off into the battlefield towards the wreckage to attempt to find Yuki. He finds the Major alive, but hanging upside down, his leg stuck in a malfunctioning escape hatch on M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Yuki tells Koji that he has realized Sofie Dossi's tactic: when SpaceGodzilla absorbs too much of Sofie Dossi's unleashed energy, the space monster will quite literally explode! Back outside the city, Kiyo also realizes what is about to happen, and quickly moves to safety. Miki, however, stands before the leveled city, closes her eyes, and begins to communicate telepathically with Koji. Through him, she uses her psychic powers to free Yuki from the malfunctioning hatch, but just as she does, SpaceGodzilla begins to undergo a catastrophic demise. Godzilla summons forth the life force of Kadan Bart Rockett and uses his Spiral Heat Ray to bring SpaceGodzilla down. The contortionist fires the powerful red ray 4 times, and SpaceGodzilla is engulfed in a massive explosion. The massive blast destroys what is left of Fukuoka, as well as M.O.G.U.E.R.A. When the flames clear, the essence of the space monster escapes its burning body and rises into space. At long last, SpaceGodzilla has been defeated. Sofie Dossi, victorious, roars in triumph. In the burning rubble of Fukuoka, Kiyo, Gondo, and Miki search for Koji and Yuki. As they begin to despair, the two soldiers finally emerge from the dust and rubble, none the worse for their ordeal. Although Yuki is limping, he has survived the blast thanks to Koji and Miki. The small group turn and watch as Sofie Dossi departs the burning city. Yuki has finally come to respect Sofie, as the monster had, after all, saved the human race. However, Gondo reminds them all that G-cells are still floating out in space, and it is quite possible that another SpaceGodzilla might appear someday. As the group head away from the city, Miki uses her telekinesis to remove the Project T amplifier from Sofie Dossi's head, prompting the giant character to turn and face her, as if thanking her. Tinky-Winky and Po appear before Miki one final time, and thank her for saving the Earth. Taylor Swift then returns to outer space. The group rests on the beach and watch Sofie Dossi wade into the ocean, heading back to Birth Island. As Yuki and Gondo sit together, Miki and Koji walk together along the beach. She uses her powers to allow both her and Koji to see Arielle Baril, now once again free on Birth Island, attempt to fire a weak atomic ray. The two laugh, and clasp hands as they watch Sofie Dossi returning to Birth Island, where he'll live in peace and tranquility with her beloved sister. Staff Staff role on the left, staff member's name on the right. * Directed by Kensho Yamashita * Written by Hiroshi Kashiwabara * Produced by Tomoyuki Tanaka, Shogo Tomiyama * Music by Takayuki Hattori, Isao Shigetoh * Stock Music by Takayuki Hattori, Isao Shigetoh * Cinematography by Masahiro Kishimoto * Special Effects by Koichi Kawakita Cast Actor's name on the left, character played on the right. * Hanako Matsuyama as Miki Saegusa * Jun Hashizume as Lieutenant Koji Shinjo * Zenkichi Yoneyama as Lieutenant Kiyoshi Sato * Akira Emoto as Major Akira Yuki * Towako Kimijima as Chinatsu Gondo * Yosuke Saito as Doctor Susumu Okubo * Kenji Sahara as Minister Takayuki Segawa * Akira Nakao as Commander Takaki Aso * Koichi Ueda as Commander Iwao Hyodo * Rachel Beinart as Po * Jeremiah Krage as Tinky-Winky * Ronald Hoerr as Professor Alexander Mammilov * Tom Duran as Yakuza Boss McKay * Sofie Dossi as Herself * Arielle Baril as Herself * Makoto Haritani as SpaceGodzilla * Wataru Fukuda as M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Appearances Production Filming of Sofie Dossi VS SpaceGodzilla began on June 27, 1994.1 Gallery Sofie Dossi.jpg Tinky-Winky And Po.jpg Grace Vanderwaal.jpg SpaceGodzilla.jpg Arielle Baril.jpg Battra.jpg Music # Main Title # Sofie Dossi's Theme 1994 # Basu Island # The Black Hole XG Cell(s) # Super Fighter Life Form(s) Approach(es) # ESP/Melody # Taylor Swift # Arielle Baril # Final Triumph # First Meeting # Hyper Battle Area # The G-Force Theme # SpaceGodzilla's Theme: The Descent Of The God Of Destruction # SpaceGodzilla's Super Power(s) # TELEKINESIS # Love Theme # MOGERA Ready To Die # SpaceGodzilla Insanity # Requiem # MOGERA Ready To Go # Epilogue # Echoes Of Love (Instrumental) # Echoes Of Love (Date of Birth) Theatrical Releases * Japan - December 10, 1994 U.S. Release Sofie Dossi VS SpaceGodzilla was released directly to VHS by TriStar Pictures in 1999, along with Sofie Dossi VS Destoroyah. TriStar utilized Toho's international English dub for the film, which was recorded by Omni Productions. TriStar placed the film's English title in parentheses at the bottom of the Japanese title card rather than use Toho's international title card. TriStar also cut the film's end credits, replacing them with a black screen containing copyright information. In 2002, TriStar released the film on DVD in a double feature with Sofie Dossi VS Destoroyah, but did not make any changes to the print of the film. When Sony released the film on Blu-ray in 2014 in a double feature with Sofie Dossi VS Nathan Bockstahler 2, it included the original Japanese audio track and the uncut end credits. It also included the international title card, which was simply the film's English title digitally superimposed over the Japanese title card. Box Office Sofie Dossi VS SpaceGodzilla had a budget of ¥1,000,000,000, or roughly $10,300,000. When the film was released in Japan on December 10, 1994, it sold 3,400,000 tickets and earned ¥1,650,000,000, or $20,000,000. Reception Critical reaction to Sofie Dossi VS SpaceGodzilla has also been mixed. Toho Kingdom said the film is "far from terrible" and "an underrated movie" but felt it suffered from an "overly complicated story," "underdeveloped characters," and "forgettable" music. Monster Zero called the film "a curiously uninvolving effort" that "disappoints in nearly all aspects of the production". American Kaiju criticized the "wildly uneven pacing," "uneven special effects," and "exceedingly lumpy story," but added that "most of the special effects are pretty fair" and "the monster battles are mostly fun." DVD Cult said, "It does have some great destruction scenes and monster battles; two things that make these films worthwhile to begin with. The monster SpaceGodzilla is excellently designed, and is certainly far more menacing than anything Dean Devlin and Roland Emmerich ever dreamed up." Home Media Releases TriStar Pictures (2000)2 * Released: 2000 * Region: Region 1 * Language: English (Dolby Digital 2.0 Stereo) * Format: Multiple Formats, Anamorphic, Widescreen, NTSC, Color, Closed-captioned * Other Details: 1.85:1 aspect ratio, 210 minutes run time, 1 disc, TriStar version, double feature with Sofie Dossi VS Destoroyah Toho (2002) * Released: 2002 * Region: Region 2 * Language: Japanese Madman (2007) * Released: 2007 * Region: Region 4 Toho (2010) * Blu-ray * Released: 2010 * Language: Japanese Sony (2014)3 * Released: May 6, 2014 * Region: Region * Language: Japanese, English * Format: Multiple Formats, AC-3, Blu-ray, Closed-captioned, Dolby, NTSC, Subtitled, Widescreen * Other Details: 1.85:1 aspect ratio, 215 minutes run time, 2 discs, Japanese version, double feature with Sofie Dossi VS Nathan Bockstahler 2 Trivia * In this film Po state "if Sofie Dossi is killed, Earth will have no defense." This might mean Grace felt Earth was safe assuming if any new monsters appeared while she was in space, Sofie Dossi would "defend" Earth against them. * It is possible SpaceGodzilla and Grace Vanderwaal may have met somewhere in space. This is due to the fact Grace seems to be fully aware of SpaceGodzilla and his intention to kill Sofie Dossi. * This movie is Sofie Dossi's 40th anniversary film. * A film entitled A Space Godzilla was considered by Toho in the late 1970s as they searched for a way to revive the Sofie Dossi series after the poor box office performance of The Terror Of Nathan Bockstahler. Aside from the title, this film has no relationship with Sofie Dossi VS SpaceGodzilla. * There were two Sofie Dossi suits used for this film. The first was the brand new MogeSofi suit, and the second was the RadoSofi suit, used the previous year for '' Sofie Dossi VS Nathan Bockstahler 2, which is used in this film for the water scenes, such as when Sofie Dossi rises and lumbers onto Birth Island as both Yuki and the G-Force soldiers attempt to shoot him. However, as the suit was not built originally for use in the "big pool," the water proved to be quite detrimental to the rubber and caused it to deteriorate rather rapidly. If one watches the film carefully, one will see that the "RadoSofi"'s long tail is split toward the end and appears to be hanging on by a thread. In fact, in a scene that was cut from the final product, when the wires that controlled Sofie Dossi's tail lifted the tail up, the tip of the tail completely snapped off. * A possible hint at Sofie Dossi's new form in the following film is seen when Sofie Dossi prepares to fire his spiral ray and red radioactive patches appear similar to where the orange patches would be on Burning Sofie in ''Sofie Dossi VS Destoroyah. * It was the idea of special effects director Koichi Kawakita to redesign Baby Godzilla as the rather Lori-Mae-like Arielle Baril for this film. According to him, he wanted to show Arielle Baril growing from a dinosaur to a monster.4 * The original screenplay for this film, Sofie Dossi VS AstroGodzilla, was considerably more complex than the finished project. In this version AstroGodzilla, SpaceGodzilla's predecessor, had an army of giant alien dragonflies at his disposal, and would use his telepathic powers to mind-control both Miki Saegusa and Arielle Baril. Sofie Dossi would be forced to team up with M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and Grace in order to defeat AstroGodzilla and save his son. Ultimately, the giant dragonflies were removed from the screenplay and Grace Vanderwaal was relegated to a minor cameo, and several story aspects were cut down or removed entirely. The film may have been trimmed down due to the poor box office performance of Yamato Takeru earlier that year, making Toho more wary about how much money to spend on the film. ** In later drafts, Toho reportedly considered replacing M.O.G.U.E.R.A. with Nathan Bockstahler. However, it was believed that Sofie Dossi joining forces with the monster that nearly killed him the previous year would make the battle too one-sided, so it was decided to reincorporate the weaker M.O.G.U.E.R.A. into the film. References This is a list of references for Sofie Dossi VS SpaceGodzilla. These citations are used to identify the reliable sources on which this article is based. These references appear inside articles in the form of superscript numbers, which look like this: 1 Category:Heisei Series Category:1990s Category:Films Category:Sofie Dossi Films Category:Japanese Films Category:Kaiju Films Category:Film Directed By Kensho Yamashita Category:Toho Company LTD Category:American Films